UNION Wrestling (RLS Promotion)
UNION Wrestling ''(formerly Pro Wrestling Union)'' is a professional wrestling promotion based in Sheffield, South Yorkshire, who bring wrestling programming from around the UK and Ireland, based mainly in Newcastle, Tyne-and-Wear. The promotion was founded in 2015 by American promoter Eddie Hamer, pro wrestlers Ace & Jordan "The Cowpoke" Hamer and retired pro wrestlers Paul Vega and Bill Arson. Originally conceived by Eddie Hamer and Ace to be a "Pro Wrestling Underworld", the 'U' was changed to 'Union' in attempt to legitimise the style of the promotion and also avoid any negative connotations with the world "underworld". In April 2017, the promotion announced a full rebrand in the light of Pro Wrestling Ulster potentially being mixed up with the blooming Union. They officially became UNION Wrestling in May 2017, with the rest of the rebrand happening gradually between June and October of that year. They are, along with several other promotions like affiliate Turbo Wrestling Alliance, part of the RLSverse. History: Pro Wrestling Underworld/Union and WWE Success (2016-2017): A collaboration between Texas-born, English-based promoter Eddie Hamer and his son Jordan was put to long-time family friend, pro wrestler Ace, in 2015 as a plan to keep the RLSverse stable in the event that the British Wrestling Federation, of which both Jordan and Ace were members, should have to close it's doors due to financial issues. It was pitched to fellow expats Paul Vega and Bill Arson in early 2016 when it became clear that the BWF wouldn't be able to continue, and work began mere weeks later. The first few shows, titled PWU: From The Underworld, were successful- with a tour of Canada involving WWE stars The Rock (a one-time PWU Tag Team Champion) and Christian being particularly well received- and led to the creation of a streamed show coming from the purpose built arena in Newcastle-upon-Tyne. It was at this time that Ace, worried about potential negative connotations surrounding the word 'Underground', petitioned for the 'U' to be changed to 'Union' to reflect the nature of the promotion. This was agreed upon, and PWU: Live From The Union was confirmed to begin streaming from The Union Arena in Newcastle. Exhibition Wrestling, Ltd., a company at this point encompassing different promotions in Canada, Japan and Mexico, entered into discussions to use PWU as a platform to enter the growing UK market in mid-2016. However, they were rebuffed when the naming conventions used for their three existing promotions (Exhibition Wrestling: Name, e.g. Canada) were put forward as one of several non-negotiable changes that PWU weren't willing to go along with. Instead, in a shocking move, the WWE successfully entered into a partnership offering PWU more autonomy while also benefitting from the exclusive Network rights to programming and live events. By July 2016, it was confirmed that the WWE Network would be the home of Live From The Union, and that several trademarks owned by WWE would be used by PWU in live event naming (such as the Wrestling Classic and Capitol Punishment). WWE confirmed at an annual conference in 2017 that the deal was a largely successful venture for them, and that they would be pushing for an extended deal. In terms of the product itself, under the WWE's banner, it bloomed beyond expectations. Live Events like Hardcore Brawl and Capitol Punishment (which took place in Washington D.C) were commercially and critically successful, with breakout stars coming in the form of "homegrown" talent like Ravi Rafik and Ryan Burton, good signings from other promotions like Broderick, Ambition and The Maverick and the careful use of WWE names like The Rock, Christian and The Dudley Boyz saw the promotion boom to it's current state of popularity. UNION Wrestling Rebrand (2017-''present''): In April 2017, the promotion confirmed it would be entirely rebranding in light of the realisation that two PWUs were operating in the UK, with Pro Wrestling Ulster being there first. It was considered "only right" by Hamer that the promotion seek to distance itself from the similarly named promotion, and so they became UNION Wrestling in all logos, sites and mentions by July 2017. Under this new name, it was confirmed that everything would be rebranded fully in October 2017, with Live From The Union, minor show Union Unleashed, all Live Events, title belts and arenas all coming under this. Logos in all the assets were updated in July, but the actual show names, belt names and new format would remain under wraps until the full rebrand date. Chief Executive Bill Arson, along with Ace in his capacity of Head Scout & Recruitment Officer, set about hiring a new set of talent ready for the vast expansion- particularly female talent- with only a few deciding to leave. This has led to some speculation of a brand split within the company, though this has been denied by sources. On the 5th July 2017, UNION Wrestling confirmed that fellow RLSverse promotion British Outlaw Wrestling had signed a multi-year deal to act as an affiliate and feeder promotion to them, allowing homegrown talent to work through BOW before coming into the UNION's spotlight and allowing BOW to gain a little bit more mainstream exposure. On the 6th of July 2017, the Live Event The Wrestling Classic was beset by technical issues, to the point that almost the entire event has been wiped from existence even in image form. It was critically successful, though, as the first Live Event to feature a Pre-Show, a format UW have said is a "possibility to revisit in the future". The second cycle began in October 2017 with the first Episode of UNION Wrestling LIVE! from the promotion's new home in Liverpool. Roster: (as of 28/07/17) '' *''Ace, as my personal CAW, shares my name... which I didn't feel comfortable sharing on here. **"Signed after rebrand" is just an in-universe explanation for "planned for 2K18". ***Blush's gimmick suits her real-name not being known on public record. +Carita, as per luchador tradition, keeps her real name a guarded secret. '' Personnel: Championships & Honours: '''Championships:' UNION Championship ''Currently held by Virgil Baker'' UNION Women's Championship ''Currently held by Lara Grey'' UNION Internet Championship ''Currently held by Bull Fraser'' UNION Tag Team Championships ''Currently held by The Deck'' Accomplishments: Women's Division Tournament ''Won by Lara Grey'' Defunct Championships/Accomplishments: UNION Wrestling Brawl Championship ''Last held by Matsuda'' UNION Banker ''(UNION-specific Money In The Bank Holder) Only held/successfully cashed in by Virgil Baker'' More coming soon...UNION Wrestling (RLS)